As window glass for a vehicle, such as an automobile, and window glass for a building material to be mounted to a building, such as a house and an office building, it has been recently investigated to use a glass/resin laminate with glass plates and a resin layer laminated therein in place of conventional glass plates. It is possible to laminate a resin layer on glass plates to reduce the weight of window glass because the resin has a smaller specific gravity than glass. A lightweight glass/resin laminate is expected to be applied to, in particular, window glass for a vehicle, such as an automobile. By using a resin made of, e.g. polycarbonate having low penetration, it is also possible to provide a glass/resin laminate with antitheft performance.
With regard to such a glass/resin laminate, e.g. Patent Document 1 discloses that two glass plates, each of which has a single side formed with an interlayer made of a resin material, are prepared, the glass plates are placed in the cavity of an injection molding machine so as to have both interlayers confronted to each other, and a molten resin is injected into between both interlayers to produce a glass/resin laminate with a resin layer interposed between the glass plates.